


Someday

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Family, I Tried, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen does the right thing and leaves Tobias, taking Severus with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> semi-inspired by safe in my arms - plumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen makes a promise

It was a warm brilliant spring day. The sun was shining, a golden gem in a crisp blue sky painted with white fluffy clouds drifting lazily by. All around there was new life to be hand. The trees no longer skeletal reminders of the previous season. Grass lush and green. Eileen Snape heaved a sigh of contentment as she stood in front of the nursery window, showing her infant son the robins nesting on a branch just outside.

“Look, aren’t they beautiful, Severus?”

Severus smiled in response. His dark eyes, so much like her own, wide with curiosity. Eileen smiled a bit herself and pressed a gentle kiss to Severus’s forehead. She loved him so much more than anything in the world. . .

“The bloody hell are you doing, Eileen?” 

Not expecting her husband to be home so early, Eileen gave a small start and turned to find the man in question standing in the doorway of the nursery, still in his work clothes and absolutely filthy. She didn’t dare say anything about it, though, and instead answered his question,

“I was just showing our son the robins.”

“Pfft,” Tobias scoffed in obvious disgust, his lip curling into a right nasty sneer, “As if the boy even understands, you’d be better off trying to teach a wall how to read.

“I believe he understands perfectly,” Eileen murmured, quietly, cradling Severus even closer to her chest, knowing the muggle wouldn’t dare lay a hand on her so long as she was holding him, “He’s rather bright for his age.”

Muttering something about her being insane, Tobias shook his head and stalked off, a moment later the bathroom door slammed shut. Eileen heaved a tired sigh.

“Someday, someday it’ll be better,” She looked down at Severus, “For the both of us.”


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom

“Severus? Severus wake up.”

No response. Eileen sighed and tried again,

“Come on, darling, get up.”

“Mum?” Severus stirred and woke up then, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Eileen gingerly gathered him up into her arms, “We’re just going on a little trip, that’s all.”

“A trip?” Severus clung to her as she carried him out of his room, “Is dad coming too?”

“No,” Eileen gently shook her head, “I’m afraid your father is staying here.”

“So, just us then?” Severus prompted, hopefully.

“Just us,” Eileen affirmed without hesitation, “Consider this your first birthday present.”

“Alright,” Severus yawned and snuggled up to her, “I love you, mum.”

Eileen could feel her heart swell with emotion as she crept down the hall and then down the steps,

“I love you too, Severus.”

They reached the front door in mere seconds and took their first steps towards freedom.


End file.
